Not that kid anymore
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Post 5.22 'Swan song' spoiler alert ..my version of episode one of season 6! with hurt comfort, brotherly moments, and some sick!Sam coz its just too good to resist :
1. Chapter 1

Not that kid anymore

Post 5.22, so spoiler alert!

Disclaimer: Don't own supernatural (sign)

* * *

_Sam wanted to stand there longer, wanted to watch Dean keep his promise, wanted to watch him live the life that his brother truly deserved. He wanted to be happy for him, he really did but there was this part of him that was just felt so sad, not because his brother was getting to live the apple pie life that he had once wanted but because he couldn't be a part of his brother's life anymore. He couldn't do that to Dean anymore. Everyone around him dies! He has to stay away, for his brother's sake._

After he jumped into the cage, all that he remembered was this unbearable pain, anguish, fear and heat. He had lost all semblance of time, he doesn't remember how long it had been when he first opened his eyes and found himself lying in a graveyard. It was dark, he got up slowly, tried to calm his breathing and looked around. He seemed to be alive! And it was the same graveyard! He was in Lawrence again. But how? Did Dean do this? Oh my God Dean! Where's Dean. He had to find Dean. He needed Dean! He started walking.

As soon as he reached the city, he hot wired a car and that's when it all came crashing down on him. His first thought was to drive to Bobby's place when he remembered, he had killed Bobby, and Castiel too. A tremor went through him. But Dean had to be alive, he saw him. His was the last sane and conscious memory he had before he jumped.

Dean had to have kept his promise. Even before he could process the thought completely he started driving towards Lisa's place.

Once he was on the road, he heard his brother's voice over and over in his head, _"its okay Sammy, I'm here. I'm here. I'm not leaving you."_ The power of the unconventional love behind those words and looking at the impala, Sam's two constants in life, his sources of strength, he was hit by a wave of the happiest memories of his life. Lucifer had worked so hard on Sam's insecurities and fears ignoring his strengths that he didn't see this coming and lost control of the mind.

They both had lost so much, Dean even more so. All the sacrifices he'd made throughout his life, and all for Sam. Now that the war is over, Dean can finally get a chance to have a life of his own. Sam, driving at a break neck speed earlier, was slowing down now. He had to decide. Could he make this one last sacrifice for Dean?

Sam pulled into the street late evening, his heart leaped at the sight of impala parked outside Lisa's house. He parked a few houses down to stay out of sight. He just had to see Dean once to make up his mind, to be sure of what he must do. He quietly walked upto the house and stood outside the window. And he could see! He could see why Dean was so upset when he saw Sam's thanksgiving memory in heaven! Dean is his family, has always been. And to see him with them, sharing a family moment with somebody other than him! Its just....its just Dean is _his _family, _his_ big brother. But Sam loved him enough to not take it away from him. He stood there long enough untill he couldn't and slowly with tears in his eyes started to walk away!

XXXXXXXXXX

Its been four months since that day! Dean was sitting alone in his study having a drink late at night while Lisa and Ben slept upstairs.

Dean thought this is what he wanted, this is what his ideal world was suppose to look like. Wife, kid, a house...the whole nine yards. And yet with each breathing moment all he can think about is the kind of pain and torture his brother must be going through. He can't do this much longer, can't keep pretending that he's okay. He loves Lisa and Ben, God knows he does. But its...just so hard! Every-time he looks at Ben now he sees his little brother. Its not about the looks, its just that the only kid Dean's ever known is Sammy, and Ben can't fill the hole that Sam's absence has left in him. Everytime he tucks Ben into bed he thinks of all those times he'd had to tucked Sammy into bed. Or everytime he has to clean his scrapped knees. He can't take it anymore. He has to do something, he has to find God. God has to give him his due.

And that's when he hears it. The all too familiar flutter of the wings. Dean turns around and there he is, Castiel! Again up close and personal.

"CAS! What are you doing here?" Dean exclaims, taking a step back.

"I owe this to you Dean" Castiel replied with a deadpan expression, eyes piercing into Dean.

"Owe me what?" spat Dean. He didn't know why he was being snappy but he could care less.

"Sam is alive, has been for almost four months now." Castiel said softly.

_TBC_

* * *

_I just saw the finale and the thought of a four month wait to watch the next episode is already killing me...So i thought I'd write my own version of episode one of season 6 because waiting for it till September is just too much! _

_I know its a very short chapter...Will update soon..bear with me.._

_Please r n r!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I was a little taken aback by the response...thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites :) _

_I guess a lot of people needed to read codas to the finale to get some sort of a closure! I was really let down by the fact that we didn't get a hug this season, not even a one sided hug or anything, nothing even close to a hug! i felt cheated! I would really hate it if they skip a hug next season too, and you can bet my version here has a hug coming up :)_

* * *

Dean's heart skipped a beat, how many times he had imagined something like this in his head all these months, how hard he'd prayed to God even begged for a miracle like this and now that it was finally here it felt so surreal. He just stood there, staring and speechless, too afraid that all this may be a dream he'd soon wake up from. Silence in the room was deafening, he thought he could hear his heartbeat echoing through the room.

"Dean?"

"Where is he?" Dean's mind snapped back into action, he felt the adrenaline rushing. He could wait for the explanations, the hows and whys, right now he needed to get to his brother.

"Palo Alto" Castiel replied, softly.

And suddenly it really hit him, the fact that it was really happening, his brother was alive, Cas was really there and he was finally gonna see Sammy again. He was so overwhelmed that before he knew it he stepped forward and pulled Cas into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you....just....thank you."he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

Cas was a lot less awkward with the hug than you'd expect him to be, guess being almost human for a while helped him understand human emotions a lot better.

He pulled back after a few beats, gave a small cough while trying to quickly regain his tough demeanor, "You are coming with me." he ordered in a deep voice. He wanted to be sure.

Dean was already moving, he was already pulling his jacket on, searching for impala's keys in his pocket. He'd call Lisa in the morning and explain.

"Dean, wait, I can't come with you...its kind of hard to explain..."

"What?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord...again. We can not directly get involved with the lives of humans, unless instructed to by a higher authority. Kind of like the work rules of an angel. That's why I couldn't tell you this for the last four months." Castiel atleast had the good sense to look apologetic.

"You've known it for the last four months!" Dean's voice was low and threatening.

"I'm sorry Dean. A few days after returning to Heaven, Adam's soul was also returned to Heaven, I immediately went searching for Sam hoping that if Adam had returned there was a chance that Sam may have too. And I was right. He was alive and wiped clean of the Sigils on his ribs after being resurrected so it wasn't too hard to find him."

"Where was he? Was he OK? Was he hurt?" Dean sounded frantic.

"I found him standing outside your house. He seemed to have located you surprisingly quick."

"WHAT? Sammy was here?" _(pause)_ and suddenly it made sense to Dean. "Damn it, damn it Sammy! You...self sacrificing...son of a .....I'm gonna KILL him!" Dean said, leaning against the table, this was too much to take in all at once. He was so mad at his brother right now. He's gonna find him. Hug the very stuffing out of him and _then_ kill him.

"I don't understand?" Castiel was bemused.

Dean suddenly turned towards Cas "And you! You knew all along. Screw the rules. All that we've been through. How could you?" he was disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry. I saw him walk away from you on his own accord. He looked dejected but it was his decision Dean. It would have been wrong to interfere."

"Ya well..screw you very much for that!"

"I understand that you are angry. I have been aware of your pain for the past few months."

"I need to find him. What else do you know?" Dean didn't care or have time for it now, he needed to get to Sam.

Cas took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him, "You'll find him at this address."

Dean took the paper, paused and, "So whose instructions are you working on now?"

"No one. Like I said, I owe it to you. After all that we've been through. Screw the rule!" Cas smiled and vanished with a flutter.

Dean blinked, looked at the paper in his hands, pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

A moment later he cruising down the road in his impala.

XXXXXXXXX

He reached Palo Atlo close to mid night. Finding the bar wasn't hard, it was a small city and Dean was familiar with it. It soon occurred to him why Sammy had chosen to be here. Stanford. Sam had found one of his most stable homes here while growing up even when he was alone.

Dean parked the car. He walked into the bar, the door chiming behind him.

"We are closing." guy at the counter said.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. It was Sammy's voice. He had his back turned towards the door, scrubbing the counter.

"Sammy" damn it, his was voice was already quivering.

The hands rubbing the counter stilled. After a beat, Sam slowly turned around holding his breath and looked at Dean.

"You ditched me for Stanford again huh?" So he was relieved to see his brother but he was also mad at him.

Sam didn't say anything...just took long steps walking up to Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean brought his hands up around Sam, returning the hug with as much fervor.

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered into his shoulder. Dean could feel Sam shaking, he pulled him in tighter, cupping the back of his head trying to comfort his brother, or maybe himself.

TBC....

* * *

_now even though Sam and Dean are back together, I don't want to get rid of Lisa and Ben yet...Clearly they mean something to Dean and its time the brothers have some sort of a relationship. I would also love to explore Sam's relationship with Ben, how he'd take to Dean now being a surrogate father to someone other than Sam. What do you say? I'll try to thread in a hunt too since its a version of an episode. I'm still new to writing, don't know how far I'll be able to take it...but it's just so exciting :)_

_Please oh please drop in reviews ...._


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter's from Sam's POV..._

* * *

Sam knew the day would come, had hoped even prayed for it to come. He knew sooner or later his brother would be able to track him. Even though Sam had tried to lay low, let his brother live a life of his own for once.

After leaving Dean that night, he would be lying if he said he never reconsidered his decision, didn't feel the need to go back, and if nothing else just check on his brother from a distance, just feel his presence. But that would have been too dangerous, Dean was too damn smart a hunter, he could have noticed him. Soon Sam found out that Bobby was alive and hunting again. And he knew if he started hunting it won't be long before Bobby or one of the hunters figured out that Sam was indeed alive. He had to make sure Dean stayed in the dark about him being alive. He had to let go of hunting for a while atleast. Before he knew it, he was driving to Palo Alto, a place where Sam still surprisingly felt at home.

He started working small but honest jobs. He worked during the day and during the night he studied, cataloged, memorized every bit of information he could find on anything supernatural. He didn't know why. He may have given up hunting for now but he knew, God he knew it won't be long before he's fighting another war, his life had become a series of wars, one after the other. Now it was silence and lull that sometimes freaked him out.

But he had still hoped for this day, if it was Dean who came for him on his own, he could at-least believe it wouldn't entirely be his fault for pulling Dean back into this live, away from his normal. And here they were, together again, Sam couldn't help but feel good.

They hugged hard enough and long enough before pulling back, both their eyes were moist when they looked at each other, barely containing the tears.

*SMACK*

Dean suddenly smacked the back of his head...hard!

What the ..."AAWO...what was that for?" Sam yelped trying to sound indignant if not petulant.

"You know WHAT!" came the gruff reply.

"Dean, I was just..." Sam tried to say softly.

"What Sam? Just try to protect me? By letting me think that my little brother was being tortured in hell while I play house! huh?" Dean took a deep breath then, trying to calm himself.

Trust Dean to go from hugging and being eternally grateful to being stark raving mad in a beat, thought Sam letting out a dramatic sign.

"I'm sorry alright, I just wanted you to have a normal life." Sam said, trying to placate.

"You know what Sammy, next time just leave the protecting to the older more smarter brother." Dean said deadpan.

"You hypocrite jerk, I can't believe I even missed you." Sam too was getting over the feeling of being eternally grateful to being eternally pissed off at being treated like a kid again.

"Ya ya I missed you too bitch." Dean let a smile touch his lips looking at the sulk that was now forming on Sam's face.

"And don't think you'll get off the hook easily, I'm taking away all your decision making privileges for...you know what, for the next four months!" yup Dean was still stark raving mad.

Sam let out a snort," You are kidding right."

"To make up for the last four months you had me worried." replied Dean as serious as ever.

"You can't do that, I'm not a kid anymore Dean." this was not playing out the way Sam had pictured the re union, at all.

"Oh ya, lets get a new perspective on things here! Lets say, back in 2008, if I had returned from hell but instead off find you the moment I popped up, I had chosen to, I don't know, tend bars!" Dean said patronizing.

Sam mentally reminded himself of all the reasons why he loved his brother to try n stay calm and said, "So what all decision making privileges are we talking about here?"

Sam sighed admitting defeat, this was gonna be hard.

Dean just leaned forward, brought his arms up and pulled Sam into another bone crushing hug!

Maybe it wasn't gonna be that hard. God he missed his brother, thought Sam.

Just as they were pulling away, they heard the kitchen door swinging, followed by a loud, "Keith, I hope to God you are done closing coz dude I'm so horny right now that..." the girl was unbuttoning her shirt when she suddenly looked up and froze in her tracks seeing there was company.

Oh damn, he forgot Susan was still in the kitchen, he gave an embarrassed little cough, scratching the back of his head.

Dean looked at the leggy blond wearing badass leather pants, a push up bra peeping out of her now partially unbuttoned shirt, grinning, "Oh Keith you sly dog."

"ehh...Dean that's Susan, she owns the bar, Susan that's my brother Dean."

Dean gave Susan his best Dean Winchester charming smile.

"Hey Dean." Susan replied, clearly charmed! "Sorry, didn't realize you had company." She said looking at Sam momentarily, looking anything but sorry.

"Oh honey, believe me you don't have to be sorry for anything." Dean Dean always Dean!

"Okay...Listen Susan, I gotta go with Dean...eh, can you close up? Will talk to you later, maybe...eh...g'night." Sam said putting on his jacket.

"Oh I don't know Keith, I mean if you wanna stay for the night..." said Dean slyly.

Sam just grabbed Dean's jacket and started towards the door.

* * *

_I can not even remember when was the last time they called each other jerk/bitch on the show! I miss it!_

_I know its not a very long chapter, will update soon... there's still one more important re union, Sam and the impala..._

_Please Oh please tell me what you think of the chapter :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for following the story so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well :)_

_Dean's POV_

* * *

Sam and Dean stepped out of the bar. Dean was only joking about offering Sam to stay for the night, he knew now that he's found his little brother whom he thought was dead, he's gonna have trouble letting him out of his sight for a couple of days atleast, or make it a couple of weeks. That said, he couldn't help but tease...

"So Susan huh? You two seem to have ..._bonded_." Dean quipped, walking towards the parking lot.

He waited for Sam to stammer an explanation but when he didn't hear anything, he looked at Sam and saw him smiling looking at something. Dean followed his brother's gaze and figured that Sammy was smiling at the Impala. Unlike Dean, Sam had mostly acted indifferent towards their car but it was moments like this that Dean knew Sam loved their ride just as much as Dean did, okay maybe not as much but close enough. Dean smiled shaking his head a little, he loved his little sentimentalist brother.

So he offered,"You wanna drive?" holding up the keys.

Sammy looked at him," What? No..no...I want the shotgun." he said

"You sure?" Dean asked, a little puzzled, Sam didn't usually let go of a chance to drive.

Sam looked at him smiling," I'm sure." he said without any second thoughts.

Dean understood, Sam missed the Winchester normal.

"Alright c'mon."

They both climbed into the car, Dean taking the wheel.

Sam still had the goofy smile on his face, now looking at the insides of the car. It was getting annoying now, he doesn't remember him smiling this much looking at Dean earlier.

"What?" Dean had to ask.

"What what?" Sam asked incredulously as though him being this excited at seeing the car was 'oh so everyday'.

Okay, Dean had just got his little brother back, he'll let it be. He just shook his head some more, mumbled _little brothers_ under his breath and pulled the car on the road.

"You have stuff you wanna pick up from Roads Inn motel before we head out?" Dean added.

"I just have a few clothes and a couple of books. By the way how did you find me? I'm pretty sure I had stayed below the radar?" Sam probably realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He immediately had an apologetic look on his face.

"Ya good job with that." Dean snarled. "Castiel showed up at Lisa's place last night and said he owed it to me to let me know you were alive and gave me your address."

"Cas? He's alive! Thank God!" Sam exclaimed, sounding relieved.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before asking, "Sammy, what all do you remember from that day...and...after?"

Sam cleared his throat softly before replying,"I..eh...everything I suppose. Lucifer wanted me to witness it all."

He added,"Thanks for not giving up on me Dean. Thanks for not leaving me." Dean could tell Sam was trying to keep his voice steady, but his emotions were getting the better of him.

Damnit, now Dean's throat was closing too, he swallowed before replying,"You don't have to thank me Sammy, was just watching out for my pain in the ass little brother." he turned to Sam with a small grin.

Sam returned it with a big 'Sammy smile' all with the dimples and the sparkling eyes, it had been so long since Dean had seen one of those that it made his heart ache.

Damnit! He was getting sappy with age! They'd reached the motel, Dean stopped the car outside Sam's room.

Sam stepped out,"I'll be out in a sec."

And he was, holding just a small duffel and a pile of books. Soon they were back on the road again.

"So? What else do you remember? How did you overcome the devil?"

"Like you'd said once, sometimes its the darnest thing! The harder I struggled, the more angry I got which only made Lucifer's hold on me stronger but then you showed up...with the impala...and there was this one moment when I looked at the car and suddenly all the anger was overcome by all these memories...happy memories...of family and...home."

"I guess when the anger was replaced by love...Lucifer lost his hold."

Dean was listening quietly,"And you were able to take the plunge." he added solemnly.

Both the brothers were quiet for a few minutes.

Dean broke the spell,"And? Do you remember...hell?"

"No...just...next thing I remember was waking up in the graveyard...it was the next day." Sam replied a little too quickly.

Dean looked at his brother searchingly, he wanted to believe it but he also knew Sam might try to hide the truth from him, maybe to protect him.

"Cas reappeared almost immediately after...the cage closed. He thinks it was God who resurrected him, and you. You didn't get any fancy hand-prints did you?" Dean tried to keep his tone light.

"I think Cas is right. And no, no _fancy_ hand prints, just..."

"Just what?" Dean asked, worry creeping into his tone.

"I was wiped clean of all of my old scars or wounds except for a small burn mark on chest...it was fresh."

"What?"

Sam pulled his under shirt revealing Dean's amulet, "I..eh, had been wearing it and it was still burning hot when I woke up! So I guess Cas is right."

For the nth time this night Dean was struggling to keep his tears in, it was definitely the age catching up he tried to tell himself. Damnit again!

"So, you...kept the amulet?"

"Ya" Sam added nonchalantly.

"Well...Arn't you gonna give it back to me?" Dean asked matter of factly.

"You did throw it away."

"I call a do over."

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can."

"Well, you'll just have to earn it back...like before." Sam said folding his arms across his chest, putting an end to the argument.

Sam huffed while Dean sighed, but the smiles on their faces spoke otherwise.

It felt good to be together again.

As they drove further, in content and comfortable silence, Dean switched on the heater, the rattle from the vents adding to the white noise in the car. Sam suddenly turned in his seat and leaned all the way back as though searching for something on the backseat, startling Dean a bit.

"Sammy?"

Sam didn't reply immediately, but after a few moments of frantic search turned around with what seemed like a dejected look and asked," Dean, where's my army man?" with just a hint of panic and accusation in his voice.

"What?" Dean asked wondering what had gotten into his brother.

"The army man? It was in the ash tray."

"Oh! Okay...random...if you wanna know...Ben took it."

"You gave away my army man?" Sam sounded as dejected as he'd looked just then.

Dean snorted but looking at his brother he realized Sam wasn't kidding. God the kid could still surprise him sometimes.

"You're serious?"

"Just forget it!" Sam said with a wave of his hand.

"Christo"

Sam let out a small laugh at that,"Not possessed! Already got myself a new tattoo."

Speaking off, "Huh...Susan seemed like a girl who'd dig tattoos!" Dean said wriggling his eyebrows at his brother.

"Dean" Sam replied sounding embarrassed.

Dean always found it amusing as to how shy Sammy was when it came to talking about sex in front of Dean. Guess it could be because Dean pretty much brought the kid up, in a lot of ways Sam still responded to Dean as a kid would to a parent, subconsciously ofcourse.

"What? From what I heard..."

"It wasn't like that alright. It was just...casual..no strings attached...thing." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"And here I thought I raised you right!" Dean huffed.

"Shut up...So you and Lisa? She was crazy enough to take you back after all."

Dean shifted a little in his seat,"Ya, looks like...you know the whole...apple pie life...wasn't exactly the same as I'd expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...it gets_ boring_."

"Boring?"

"Ya, I mean, I love Lisa and Ben, but being a mechanic is fun for what? two days?"

And then more seriously, Dean added, "I had to start hunting again Sammy, to...deal?"

Sam nodded, he understood it, Dean's way of dealing with a loss was to hunt.

"So you could say I'm a part time hunter now. When I'm not hunting, I stay at Lisa's, I'm Dean Riggons, a mechanic by profession. Lisa knows about hunting, about it all, but Ben doesn't, and he's never going to."

"So where are we headed now? Lisa's?" Sam asked.

"Yatzee. Can't wait for them to meet you." Dean said with a smile.

* * *

_TBC..._

_I love the impala scenes from the show, hence the inspiration behind the chapter._

_Oh the reviews mean so much! please please drop in a word or 2 :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thanks for all the kind reviews._

_I'd just like to add something in case it wasn't all that apparent in the previous chapter, it was the rattle of the lego's from the heating vents that suddenly reminded Sam of his own toy. So when Dean turned the heater on, Sam turned to look for his army man. Since the chapter had been from Dean's POV, I couldn't add Sam's thought, but I wanted to let it known._

_And here's the next chapter, there's sick!Sam coming up soon. I couldn't resist adding Sick!Sam and caring!Dean :)_

_This one is Sam's POV..._

* * *

Sam tried to argue with Dean about the idea. It was Dean and Lisa's house now. Lisa and Ben may have become something of a family to Dean but they weren't Sam's family, he couldn't just march into that house, into someone's _home_. But Dean won't hear any of it, he said Sam no longer had the 'privilege' to make that decision and threatened Sam with dire consequences if he tried to sneak out just so Dean could be with his _new family_. Also said Lisa was expecting them already, he'd called her. Besides if Sam be true with himself, he didn't want to part with Dean anytime soon.

They finally took turns driving, Dean had to have been tired driving straight to Sam. They reached Lisa's house late in the evening, the street outside was quiet.

Dean parked the car, and added enthusiastically "We're home."

Sam tried to return a smile matching his brother's enthusiasm but he could help being a little apprehensive about this.

They walked up to the porch, the house was quiet, Dean took out his pair of keys to unlock the door when Lisa opened it.

She stood there smiling,"I heard the car."

She looked at Sam for a moment before leaning forward to hug Dean and whispered,"I'm so happy for you!" voice thick with emotions.

Pulling back she looked at Sam again, who gave a slightly awkward nod and said," Hi Lisa, its good to see you."

Lisa simply stepped forward and gave a quick hug to Sam too,"Oh Sam, its so good to see you too." Sam was a little taken aback but really warmed by the gesture. It melted away a lot of his apprehensions. Maybe staying here for a while won't be such a bad idea.

They walked into the living room.

"Where's Ben? Is he sleeping?" Dean asked.

"Ya he's gone to bed early. He's running a little fever since morning."

"What! Is he okay?" Dean sounded worried.

"He's fine Dean, don't worry about it."

"Dean!"

They all turned at the excited voice. Ben was out of bed, Sam could tell the kid looked sick and tired but he seemed excited to see Dean.

Ben made his way to Dean, arms extending for a hug.

"Hey kiddo. How u doing?" Dean bent to pick Ben up in his arms.

Sam caught himself frowning a little at the exchange, so first Dean gives his army man to this kid and now he's calling him kiddo. Dean only called Sam kiddo. He's not...saying he likes being called kiddo or anything...its just...he hasn't seen Dean being like that with any other kid...not that he was a kid anymore...he was a grown man for crying out loud...what is he thinking...Looking at Dean smiling right now, he was really happy for his brother. Sam remembers Dean's dream when they had that dream root once, Dean finally getting a chance to live it...Sam too was smiling now.

Dean turned to him with Ben still in his arms," Hey Ben, you remember Sam, my geeky little brother?"

"Hey Ben" Sam said with a small smile.

Ben smiled at him,"Hi Sam." and extended his hand for a handshake. Sam took it.

"You guys must be tired, by the time you both wash up I'll fix you something to eat." Lisa said.

"No, no, don't worry about it. We ate on the way." Sam didn't want her to bother.

"C'mon you have to eat something, its no trouble."

"Sammy you gotta try her cooking, she's the best." Dean said and leaned forward to give Lisa a small peck.

"Oh stop!" Lisa looked like she was blushing. "Sam, c'mon I'll show you your room"

Dean was still carrying Ben who had his head on Dean's shoulder, already half asleep.

"Thanks but you don't have to bother so much, really, I can take the couch." Sam looked at Dean for help.

Dean could sense Sam's discomfort,"Wouldn't wanna damage the couch when we have a room with a Sammy size bed. Lisa's gonna show you the room while I put Ben to bed" he gave Sam a reassuring smile.

XXX

After dinner, Sam and Dean were sitting by the fire in the small study room with a beer, talking about nothing and everything, so much had changed, yet it felt like the old times. Dean had decided that they call Bobby first thing in the morning to let him know he was alive and maybe pay him a visit. Sam missed Bobby too but he was not looking forward to the yelling he knew was gonna come his way. They talked about some of their old hunts and some future probable hunts as well, with all the power disruption in hell and heaven, they both had noticed a peak in supernatural activity all around.

They were still talking when Lisa returned with a knock on the door.

"Whats wrong?" Dean asked looking at Lisa's expression.

"Ben's got the chicken pox. I was checking his fever when I noticed the red spots so I called his pediatrician. She said the virus is going around, must have caught it in school. Anyway, she gave us tomorrow's appointment."

"I'll go check on him."

"Its okay, he's sleeping Dean. I just came to ask if you've had chicken pox before otherwise you may have caught the virus as well. I've had it, so I'm immune."

"I had them when I was about 6 or 7, so I'm good"

"What about Sam?" Lisa looked at Sam.

"I don't know. I don't remember." Sam shrugged.

Dean was already shaking his head with a no," Sammy's never had them, he'll have to be careful."

"Alright, you two have a goodnight, I'm gonna sleep in Ben's room tonight just in case he wakes up." Lisa kissed Dean on her way out.

"I don't remember you with chicken pox?"

"Ya well you were pretty young. I remember you cried your heart out because dad wouldn't let you near me." Dean said with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Ya? Must have been pretty young then." Sam said scratching the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

"I guess that means we'll have to postpone the hunt for a few days, should wait till Ben gets a little better, and you have to be careful, chicken pox is worse for grown ups" Dean said getting up.

"Sure. But I was thinking if I went to check out this hunt..."

Sam wasn't even done finishing the sentence when Dean shut him up with a pointed look that said _don't even try_.

"Alright alright (sigh)" Sam gave up on the idea, knew when his brother wasn't gonna budge.

"Good...now c'mon time for bed." Dean said with a small pat on Sam's back.

XXX

Sam woke up the next morning feeling a little tired and heavy headed even though he had slept like a log. Really, the room was a lot better than any motel room he'd had in quite sometime. Maybe he had lost the habit of a full night's sleep he thought.

He made his way out and wasn't surprised to see Dean already up reading a news paper in the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine." Dean said looking up when Sam made his way to the kitchen.

"Mr'n" Sam mumbled. He needed caffeine.

Just then Dean managed to conjure a cup of coffee, holding it out to Sam, "Slept alright?"

"Thanks. Hows Ben?"

"Fever's still there, but he slept okay. Lisa's gonna take him to the doctor in an hour."

"okay"

XXX

They called Bobby and as expected he was as just as great full as he was mad to hear the news. He yelled at Sam for being an _idjit _and told them to bring their asses to his garage asap.

Lisa had come back form the doctor's with Ben. Said it was indeed chicken pox but there was nothing to worry about. She had insisted that they do not stay on Ben's account if there was a possible hunt somewhere. Dean had reluctantly agreed. Lisa had been a single mother, she was pretty independent. And Ben like most children, being sick, was glued only to Lisa's side, there wasn't much Dean could do.

So they had a round of good byes. Sam couldn't be with Ben so he waited outside while Dean went in to say bye to Ben.

Soon they were on their way to Bobby's.

* * *

_TBC_

_Please lemme know what you think of the chapter. And you all are welcome to give suggestions and ideas for the story. I still don't know how far to take this story._


	6. Chapter 6

_Dean's POV_

* * *

Bobby seemed less furious in person than on the phone. Despite his harsh words, the tight hug he gave Sam spoke about how glad he was to see him alive. He admitted that he was not all that surprised to hear about Sam's decision to stay away, just cursed his Winchester self sacrificing genes!

After a quick reunion, Bobby was all business again, said he had an _urgent _hunt lined up for them.

"What is it?" Sam and Dean both said it together.

There have been reports of a couple of brutal and unexplained killings in Lafayette. Two incidences of unrelated victims murdered the exact same way around the exact same time, at two different locations. Cops were baffled, Bobby on the other hand was convinced it had to be killer clowns. Not one but two killer clowns were on the loose. Bobby argued that him specially picking this case out for them had nothing to do with him being mad at Sam! It would have been more convincing if he hadn't said it with a self satisfied grin on his face. Good man Bobby!

Dean couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's expression.

"What?" Sam said looking at Dean. "I'm not scared of clowns anymore, I mean...eh...not that I was scared of them earlier, they did make me uncomfortable before but ...that was longtime back."

"Sure" Dean said clasping Sam on the shoulder and then added, "wuss." and chuckled some more.

"De..." Sam let out an exasperated breath.

They've dealt with a killer clown before, the hunt should be a piece of cake.

"Alright you two, rest up, we leave tomorrow morning, bright and early." Bobby added.

"We?" again they synchronized.

"Bobby, you don't need to. It'll be a fairly easy hunt, we can handle it?" Dean said looking at Bobby.

"I did mention there were two killer clowns, didn't I?"

"Yeaaah. Repeatedly. But there are also two of us. We can deal with this." Sammy replied.

"The two attack at the same time, at different locations. You ready to split with your brother and let him go after a killer clown alone?" Bobby said looking straight at Dean.

"We leave 5:00 AM sharp."Dean said without missing a beat.

Sam rubbed a hand on his face, "Un_freaking_believable" "This is ridiculous! I'm not on-board with the plan." Sam said defiantly.

"Hey! I get to decide remember." Dean threw his patented _I'm the big brother_ look at Sam.

"(dramatic sigh)What's for dinner?" Sam asked resignedly.

"That's my boy." Dean was enjoying his new power.

XXXX

As it turned out, the hunt wasn't all that easy after all, the killer clowns were much sneakier than before, and this time the clowns didn't come with a carnival so basically they had to scan the entire city to find its' lair. It took them a week to finish the hunt.

Sam wasn't lying when he said he wasn't terrified of clowns anymore, the kid stood his own. But he was still 'uncomfortable' around them. Sam always chose to stand behind Dean whenever they interviewed a clown, especially if the guy was in his work clothes!

Oh man, it felt great, they were together hunting again, the world wasn't ending, no deals, demon blood, no archangels or devils, or destiny crap, just a good old fashioned hunt.

After finishing the hunt, they were now in a bar, fried food and cold beer, even heaven couldn't beat this.

Dean was just returning to their table with his fresh bounty from hustling pool, when he noticed that Sam had been pressing the palm of his hand to his right ear while talking to Bobby, probably discussing their next hunt. Now that Dean thought about it, he had noticed Sam do that a couple of times since morning. Sam probably doesn't even realize he is doing it. Dean though knows what this means, the kid must have an ear ache.

"Sammy you alright?" Dean asked placing his beer on the table.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Oh Sammy, always a little too quickly. Dean then took a closer look at his brother. Was that...Oh no...

Dean grabbed Sam's chin with one hand to get a better look," Sam, you have red spots on your face, and damn it, you feel warm." Dean had brought the other hand up to palm Sam's forehead.

"Dean, let go, they are probably mosquito bites or something." Sam said, twisting free of Dean's hands.

"You do look kinda pale." Bobby added.

Sam opened his mouth to say something to Bobby but instead let out a yelp because Dean was suddenly yanking Sam's shirt and t-shirt up.

"What the hell are you doing Dean!" he said trying to push at Dean's hands.

Dean had already found the evidence he was looking for, same spots had appeared on Sam's stomach and chest as well.

Dean looked up at Sam's confused face, "I think you got the chicken pox Sammy."

"What?" this time it was Sam and Bobby who spoke in synchronization.

XXXX

They returned to their motel.

Dean filled Bobby in with the whole Ben with chicken pox thing. The infection appears a couple of days after contact, not immediately. Dean was mentally kicking himself for neglecting the fact, he thought Sam had dodged the infection.

Dean grabbed their first aid kit and the hot water bottle from the car. Sam's fever was around 101. He filled the hot water bottle and placed it under Sam's right ear to help with the pain. Sam looked surprised that Dean knew about the ear ache. Stupid kid.

He also gave him a dose of Tylenol to reduce the fever for now, but he knew they'll have to visit a clinic in the morning.

Bobby offered to stay in their room for the night, taking turns with Dean staying up to watch Sam.

"Thanks Bobby but its alright, not the first time the kid's been sick. I can handle it." Dean said declining the offer.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"He used to be one helluva cranky kid when sick, won't let anyone but you touch him." Bobby said looking at Sam, smiling softly at Sam's curled form on the bed.

Dean gave a small laugh, "He still does that sometimes."

"You don't say. Anyway, call me if you need anything." Bobby said stepping out to go to his room next doors.

"I will."

Dean sat down on the bed opposite of his brother's to take off his shoes. Sam was still moving about restlessly on his bed, half asleep.

(Sign) Getting Sammy to sleep off a sickness was never easy.

Dean got up, went and sat down on the edge of his brothers bed and settled against the head board, Sam was already curled on his side. Dean's one hand moved to Sam's back. God, it was gonna be a long week.

Sam opened his eyes just a little, looked around, Dean pushed back Sam's hair from his forehead and leaned forward a bit to look into his eyes, the moment Sam caught his brother's face, he let out a small content sigh, closed his eyes again and within moments dozed off peacefully.

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. Dean could handle the next week alright.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Reviews make me want to update quicker :)))_


	7. Chapter 7

_They were cruising down a highway in the impala. AC/DC blaring, Dean humming alone, tapping his hands on the steering wheel. This was his normal at its best. Sam felt at peace. But then just as suddenly he was overcome with a sense of foreboding. All this felt like the calm before a storm. He heard it before he even saw it, to his right, there was huge semi coming right at them. Even before he could form words to warn Dean, he felt the impact. The jerk, heat, pain and most of all fear. He tried to move, form a coherent thought but was soon engulfed by darkness._

_When he could see again, he was in a bed in a hospital. His body ached but other than that he felt okay, as in not dying anytime soon okay. He jumped up when he remembered what had happened. He had to find Dean. Oh God Dean! It felt strange, as if he already knew where he could find Dean, he simply followed his feet. And there he was, Dean, on the bed, unconscious with all those tubes and wires attached to him._

_"No no." Sam mumbled. He hated seeing Dean like that. Doesn't matter if he had seen him this way before, more than once! He could never get used to the sight. He felt a tremor go through him. He was staring at Dean standing on the edge of his bed when he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around to see a Doctor standing behind him._

_"How's my brother Doctor?"_

_"I'm afraid he's not gonna make it Sam. Not this time." the Doctor replied with a menacing grin on his face.  
_

_Sam quickly searched for his gun in his waistband and cursed when he realized he didn't have one with him, "Who the hell are you?"_

_The man's eyes turned yellow,"Ah Sam. Its been a while."_

_"It can't be! We killed you." Sam took a step back subconsciously trying to shield his brother's body._

_The yellowed eyed demon gave an amused laugh, enjoying Sam's torment, he then brought his wrist up to put a cut on it, drawing blood.  
_

_Sam jerked back, "Stay away from me or I'll ..."_

_"Do what Sam? Exorcise me? You are not strong enough kiddo. Infact that's exactly why I'm here. To make you stronger, more powerful."_

_"No noooo, this can't be happening." Sam couldn't believe it, all this had to be over, he was trembling now._

_"Yes it is Sam! It's still inside you Sam, Lucifer is still inside you." YED tried to step closer to Sam when a crack appeared on the floor, halting him. The crack grew wider until Sam could see fire underneath. He felt the heat. Just like that, Sam knew what he must do now. He had to jump, to destroy Lucifer and himself._

_He was about to step in when he heard it,_

_"Sam...Sammy!"_

_"I'm here Sammy! Calm down."_

_"Look at me"_

_Sam knew whose voice it was. Dean! Slowly it drowned away every other noise, Sam tried to look around to see Dean's face but suddenly his eyelids were getting so heavy. He could barely keep his eyes open._

"C'mon Sammy open your eyes."

"D'n?" Sam mumbled slowly, opening his eyes and then suddenly jerked up to try and sit, oh thank God thank God he was dreaming.

"Hey hey calm down, it was just a nightmare." Dean said trying to push Sam back down on the bed.

Sam was breathing really hard now, still pushing at Dean's hands to sit up.

"Dean! the fire." Sam tried to say, now looking at the floor between the beds, he could've sworn the heat felt real.

Dean's hand moved from his shoulders to cup his face," Shh...look at me Sammy, you were dreaming, there is no fire, you have a fever alright, that's why you feel like its burning hot here."

Sam was staring at Dean's face now, and it hit him again, the flashes of Dean on a hospital bed. Even before Sam could think what he was doing, he tipped forward and brought his arms up around Dean's neck and hug him like he used to as a kid.

If Dean was surprised he didn't show it, he hugged back, one hand now rubbing Sam's back and the other cupping the back the Sam's head now,"That bad?" Dean said softly, not really as a question.

XXXX

_(Now Dean's POV_)

Dean was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show. Sam was never this shaken after a nightmare. Sam was almost trembling in his arms, his desperate hug reminded Dean of the time when the damn trickster, _Gabriel_, had put him through a timeloop. It couldn't have been a time loop again? No, probably not.

_Dean had moved to his own bed once he thought Sam had slept and was gonna stay that way for a while atleast. He needed to rest too if he wanted to take care of Sam for the next couple of days, he'll need the rest. Sam was unpredictable when sick, sometimes the sickness made him exceptionally docile and then there were times when he could prove to be the most difficult patient ever. Give the kid broken bones or even a gun shot he'd take it like its as normal as, I don't know, a flat tire, but God forbid should his tonsils flare up again. Dean still remembers the time that had happened when Sam was about 14. He was cranky, wouldn't eat or sleep, Dean even had to trick him into taking his medicine. The only good thing that had come of it was Sam had stayed curled into Dean's lap for 2 days straight. Wouldn't even let Dad take care of him, only Dean. His new 'I'm a big boy' attitude that had come with puberty had stayed forgotten. But Sam wasn't the same snot nosed kid anymore. He'd be fine. With that thought Dean to too slept for the night. Until the rustling of the sheets and a broken mumble woke him up. Nightmare. _

Dean realized he was rocking Sam slowly, trying to calm him. And just as suddenly Sam had clung to him, he now pushed away. As though he had only just remembered he wasn't a kid anymore.

"Sorry...sorry, I'm fine...it was just a nightmare." Sam was now sitting up straighter, looking anywhere but at Dean, obviously a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's alright." Dean was now checking Sam's fever with the back of his hand. "I think your fever's gone up." He got up to get some water and tylenol.

"I'm fine Dean."

"Ya right." Dean came back, Sam took the medicine and whispered a soft thanks. Dean went back to fill the glass to keep on his bedside.

Dean looked back to see Sam getting out of bed and slowly trying to pull his outer shirt on.

"hey, what so you think you are doing?"

"I feel fine Dean. I don't need to sleep anymore." Dean might have believed him if he wasn't looking like death warmed over.

(sigh) Dean didn't have the energy or the patience for the argument. He walk back to Sam's bed, kept the glass of water and grabbed Sam and practically manhandled, gently mind you, his giant of a brother back under the sheets.

"Dean! oh c'mon man!" Sam had let out a surprised yelp but was too weak to provide any physical resistance.

Dean used it to his advantage and before Sam knew it he was bundled under a blanket lying on his side with Dean now sitting on the edge of his bed, slowly rubbing Sam's back.

"But I"m not sleeeeepy" Sam whined, still trying to wriggle around a bit.

"Just sleep a little bit longer Sam. Do it for me huh? If you won't sleep I won't be able to sleep. And I really need to sleep here." And for extra measure he added,"Please?" Dean knew he was playing dirty with Sam, emotionally blackmailing him but it that's what it takes.

Sam was quiet for a second, then let out a deep breath," Alright! enough with the emotional blackmail."

Dean had to smile, the little shit knew him well, "That's my boy! Now close your eyes."

Dean sat for a little while longer till Sam was breathing softly again. The things he has to do!

When Dean went to bed for the second time that night, he was already thinking about what he was gonna say to drag Sam to the clinic tomorrow.

* * *

_TBC..._

_I know, not a whole lot happened in this chapter but I promise to add much more to the story in the next chapter. For one, Cas will re appear :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for all the late replies to the reviews! I couldn't get hold of a decent internet connection while traveling..._

_This chapter hold a surprise, hope you all enjoy it :)_

* * *

_Bobby's POV_

Bobby wakes up at the crack of dawn, almost always, he really was getting old. He wondered whether he should call Dean to check on Sam, then decided it was still too early. With Sam sick they both would not have had a full night's sleep, if they were sleeping Bobby didn't wanna take a chance and disturb them. He decided he'd take a shower and get ready instead.

It was about 6.30 AM when Bobby went up to Dean's room and knocked softly. And just as he'd thought, Dean was up, he opened the door almost immediately. Bobby was about to ask about Sam's fever when Dean made a soft shush noise, which meant Sam was still sleeping and Dean wanted him to sleep a little bit longer.

Dean stepped out the door and closed it silently behind him.

"How's he doing?"

"Fever's gone up but that's expected. He woke up twice through the night but I managed to wrestle him back to bed. His body needs rest. He's sleeping now but I know he'll be up soon."

"Oh! From what I know of Chicken pox, next few days ain't gonna be a party for him."

"You're telling me!" Dean said rubbing his chin.

If there was one thing Bobby was willing to bet his life upon, it was that Dean could take care of his brother even in his sleep. They'd we fine no doubt.

"Do me a favor would you?" Dean asked.

"Sure"

"Just stay with Sam for a bit while I go grab us some breakfast. You know in case he wakes up, I don't wanna leave him alone."

"Ya no problem. I could go get breakfast if you want?"

"Na its okay, thanks, kid's a picky eater, now that he's sick he'd be pickier! I'll go get some Sammy friendly food."

"You do realize Sam's 26 years old."

"And you're point is?" Dean asked deadpan.

Bobby shook his head, hard headed Winchesters! "Just go already."

"Alright. Lemme go take a quick shower."

They stepped into the room quietly. While Dean went in for his shower, Bobby picked up one of his books left in their room and took a seat by the window to read.

Once Dean left, looking at Sam Bobby couldn't help but recall all those times he'd spent with sick Winchesters. His salvage yard had become a sort of a second home to the boys, so it never surprised him that whenever one of them was sick, they'd end up at his place for some downtime. And it never failed to amuse him to see how differently both reacted to each others sickness. Whenever Dean got sick, he'd mostly sleep it off and when he wasn't sleeping he'd just put his feet up and eat till he was ready to bust or something, meanwhile Sam ran around making sure his brother was comfortable, looking worried, nervous and pretty much in disbelief that his invisible big brother was actually sick! Whereas when Sam was sick, he had to be tricked into sleeping or eating, coz the kid for the most part stays in denial, refusing to believe that he's sick. Dean never once looked unsure or nervous when it came to taking care of sick Sam. Taking care of Sam had almost become a muscle memory for Dean. Like a natural instinct.

Bobby heard Sam moving around a little bit, guess he was about to wake up. After a few moments, Sam was sitting up in his bed looking around, a bit disoriented from sleep and high fever.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"f'ne." Sam croaked. Ofcourse he thinks he's fine.

Bobby got up to get him a glass of water,"Dean went to get breakfast." knowing who Sam had been searching for in the room.

"oh"

Bobby handed him the glass. Sam looked at him a moment, took the glass but kept it at the side after a small tentative sip. Guess he ain't thirty yet.

"Should we take your temperature?" Bobby could tell his fever must still be high, his face was all shades of pink and eyes looked tired and puffy. Not his best demon hunter look.

Sam for his part just slid back on his bed, borrowing into the pillow.

"Guess that's a no. Alright we'll wait for Dean then."

As if on cue, Dean returned with a small box and a coffee tray in his hands.

XXXXX

Dean's POV

Dean looked over at Sam, still in bed but he could tell Sam was up. He was hoping Sam would still be asleep when he got back, but he should have known better.

He looked over at Bobby who was standing next to Sam's bed, "How long has he been up?"

"Just got up."

Dean handed a coffee to Bobby, "there are some donuts too if you want." He kept the rest of the things on the side table and looked over at Sam.

Sam was all tangled up in his sheets, looking up at Dean with beady eyes, " Morning sunshine! How are you feeling?"

"Super" Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ya I can see that. C'mon I got you breakfast."

"Not hungry." Sam tried to burrow deeper into the covers.

"Oh yes you are, c'mon." Dean slipped an arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling him up to his chest, while piling the pillows behind Sam with his other hand.

"Ewww...Dude did you just rub your nose on my jacket." Dean exclaimed, hooking his hands under Sam's armpit to sit him up against the pillows.

"Your jacket was rubbing against my nose." Sam replied giving him those puppy dog eyes. Dean might have believed him if not for the little grin now forming on his face.

"smartass"

"bossy" Sam had started scratching his arms, with a pained look on his face.

Dean stopped him,"hey hey, no scratching"

"But it itches." Sam whined.

"That comes with the whole chicken pox thing." Bobby replied, sipping his coffee while taking his seat back by the window.

Dean handed Sam his coffee, "De cafe mocha latte for you princess."

"What? I don't drink that."

"You used too"

"Not anymore, I want black." Sam was already sounding cranky.

"Today you are, no caffeine for you, besides milk is good for sick kids, so drink up."

Bobby chuckled, inviting a glare from Sammy, and then quickly went back to his reading.

"Look what else I got you, a cinnabun, and its warm too." Dean tried to make it sound as appetizing as he could so Sam would eat.

"Christo"

"Cute...now c'mon eat so we can go."

Sam took a small sip of his coffee, looked up at Dean, "Where are we going?"

"There's a hospital close by, you need to see a doctor."

"It's just a little fever and a rash Dean, we've had worse, a lot worse, I'll be fine." Sam was now looking at the cinnabun tentatively.

"You don't wanna mess with chicken pox Sam. We have the fake insurances, seeing a doctor is a good idea." Bobby said, giving Dean a helping hand, he too must remember how much Sam hates a doctor's visit.

"Bobby's right, you need the antibiotics, and look at it this way, we'll get to score some heavy duty pain killer prescription for later use too." Dean was always creative enough to come up with ways to sell an idea to Sam.

Besides Sam always managed to look so small and vulnerable when sick, Dean didn't have it in him to simply push him into doing it. He made it sound so Sam would willingly agree.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said giving in. Just as Dean had thought. The little self sacrificing pain in the ass brother...who was just this side of adorable when trying to scratch his back!

"Good. And no scratching Sam." Dean said, taking out a change of clothes for Sam.

"God it's annoying." Sam said, still unable to get the spot on his back.

"Alright, finish your breakfast, then change, I'm leaving your clothes in the bathroom."

XXXXX

They made it to the hospital, Bobby sat in the waiting room with Sam while Dean filled out the paper work.

After a only few minutes of waiting, Sam's name was called. It was still pretty early, so they were the first in line. Sam still looked like he's ready to bolt but is too tired to actually do it. Bobby decided to wait outside while Dean accompanied Sam into the Doctor's room.

"Doctor is on his morning rounds, please take a seat, he's be here very shortly." the nurse informed them before leaving.

Dean still stood looking over the framed certificates on the wall while Sam took a seat on the examination bed, shoulders hunched. The pox really did a number on his brother. He took out the devil himself but a little virus did him in, Dean thought to himself.

The door opened behind Dean, and Sam pretty much jumped out of his own skin when he looked up, the doctor came in wearing his white coat along with a red nose and a blue clown wig!

"Morning fellas." He looked like a cheerful guy.

Sam had the look of utmost horror on his face. Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little. Oh Sammy, guess he wasn't as over the clown phobia as he'd thought, its different when he isn't prepared to face one.

Looking at Sam's expression, the guy tried to explain, "today is costume day, every year we have it, all the doctors wear costumes, really cheers up the patients, helps with the recovery in more ways than you'd think." he said with a wink.

But Sam still looked like he might just garner enough energy to bolt. So Dean added, "Sorry Doc but my brother here has a phobia of clowns."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I'll take it off." the doctor took the wig and the red nose off, thankfully looking like a real doctor now.

But the damage was done, Sam was already squirming in his seat, Dean wondered if he'd let the doctor treat him.

"So looking at you I'll take a guess, chicken pox?"

"yup, the rashes appeared last night." Dean supplied.

"I'll start with a quick physical" Doctor wore this stethoscope and took a step towards Sam, who started to wriggle away till Dean walked up to his side, and kept a hand on Sam's back lightly. That stilled and hopefully comforted him.

The doctor gave Dean a gentle and a knowing smile "Breath deeply please." he instructed Sam.

After the examination, he gave a prescription for some antibiotics, something to help with the itching and advised complete bed rest and a follow up visit. He called in a nurse and said she'd give Sam an injection that'll help with the fever.

They said their thanks and followed the nurse into another room down the corridor. She gave Sam his injection while Dean asked her about what costumes where other Doctors wearing.

She said the injection would immediately make Sam very drowsy for a few hours.

"Alright, you guys take care, and have a nice day." She said before leaving the room.

"Thanks." Sam said while trying to slip his outer shirt back on.

Once she left, just as Dean was turning to face Sam on the bed,_ (sound of wings)_ Castiel appeared out of thin air and into his personal space.

"CAS!" both Sam and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

"Sam Dean" Cas looked at both of them "Good to see you both." He was now looking at Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Well...I...eh...well I think I'm sort of attuned to you both now, I can feel if any of you is in distress. I thought I felt Sam in distress, I had to come and check."

"What?" Sam looked surprised.

"Sam you look unwell."

"Oh! Its nothing, I just have chicken pox."

"What's that? Is it dangerous. You look..._spotty_."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Its the rash, comes with chicken pox. Its not dangerous for children but can get dangerous in adults." it just came to Dean, why had he not thought of it before! They could use Cas to fix Sam's pox.

"Since Sam is an adult, so if you don't mind...you know...using your...mojo." Dean was looking at Cas, who stood staring at Dean's face, listening intently.

Sam opened his mouth to maybe utter a protest, then decided why not!

"Oh! I understand. Yes ofcourse, I would." Cas stepped forward and touched two fingers on Sam's forehead.

_(poof)_

Dean's jaw dropped on the floor! It took him a moment to comprehend what he was seeing after Cas stepped away from Sam...or..._little Sammy_.

Sam opened his eyes, looked up, waaay up at his brother's face, confused by Dean's expression, he looked down at himself. And as Dean, it took Sammy a few moments to realize what had happened. Then, "SON OF A B*T*H!" he screamed or squeaked out loud.

Dean fumbled for words for a few seconds, "Cas! What the hell did you do to him."

Cas had for some reason stumbled back and was now sitting on a tool, as though exhausted, he looked at Dean confused, "What do you mean? I thought this is what you wanted."

"I wanted? I wanted you to cure Sam, not...not shrink him."

"Ohhh! I thought when you said its safe you kids and not adults, and since Sam was an adult now, you wanted him to be a kid again to get through the ..the ...chicken something."

"unf**kingbelievable." Dean said rubbing a hand over his face. He turned to Sam who was still staring at his now miniature body.

* * *

_TBC..._

_Like I've said, if there's one thing I love more than sick!Sam its De aged Sam :) and sick AND de aged sam is pure indulgence!_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter..._

_please ignore the mistakes I don't have the time to proof read right now..._

_Please please please r n r !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait, I had a very important test yesterday...the most important test...I'd worked so hard for it...and it didn't go well..._

_i just finished crying...i have no idea what i'm going to write...but all things supernatural is my happy place so here i am writing...please be nice to the chapter!_

* * *

"Seriously Cas! Seriously!" Sammy screamed incredulously.

"Okay okay, no need to panic here." Dean said taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself. This was crazy! Even for them crazy!

"Cas. turn. Sam. back. to. his. normal. age. RIGHT. NOW!" Dean said to Cas enunciating each word. He might have seen the humor in the situation under normal circumstances, Winchester normal atleast, but he'd only recently gotten his brother back and his protective instincts were off the charts as it is and the Sam being turned into a small helpless child wasn't helping matters.

"What's taking so long? Is everything...?" Bobby came through the door looking for them and stopped when he saw Cas. "Whats going on?" .."Whose the kid?" noticing the kid. "And where's Sam?"

Dean sucked in a deep breath before venturing, "Kid's Sammy."

Bobby looked back and forth at each one of their faces, waiting for someone to yell 'its a joke.' And when that didn't happen, he stared, really stared at Sammy.

"Oh stop it Bobby, its really me."

"What the HELL happened?" Bobby inquired.

"Cas happened." Dean said, shooting a glare at Cas, who was still sitting on a stool.

"Good to see you again Bobby." Cas said, looking a little sheepish.

"Not right now, Cas just fix Sam already." Dean was getting impatient now.

"I'm sorry Dean I can't."

"WHAT?" They all said, Sammy being the loudest.

"Why the hell not?"

"I mean I can but not right now, the spell takes a lot out of one, look at the attention to detailing, even his clothes were shrunk the right size." Cas said, almost with a hint of pride. "I just need a little bit of time to recover my energy, or in your words, mojo before I can do a counter spell, which I may add is even more draining."

"Ofcourse it is." Sammy said, aiming for sarcasm, but with that cute little face and soft little voice it sounded freaking adorable. Now that Dean really looked at Sammy, seeing past his shrunken frame, Dean realized he still was covered in pox.

"Damnit Cas, you didn't even fix the chicken pox." Dean was rubbing his forehead now.

"I can only fix the things I understand Dean, this disease is unfortunately new to me, I shall study it and then return to cure Sam of it." with that Cas disappeared.

"Lets just get out of here." Bobby said.

Dean nodded in agreement, picked Sammy up to get him off the examination table and was about to put him down, but like he said his over protective instincts were on high alert, "On second thoughts.." Dean just brought him up again and held him on his hip.

"What are you doing? Dean I can walk." Sammy started squirming in his brother's grip.

"Sam you are still sick, and...just..go with me on this one."

"Oh c'mon." Sam whined. He was still struggling but Dean, with years of practice, had no trouble holding on to his brother.

XXXXX

By the time they arrived back to the motel, Sammy was fast asleep. Didn't even wake up when Dean moved him out of the car and into the hotel bed.

They knew they could no longer use the Doctor's prescription for Sammy's chicken pox but he still needs antibiotics.

Dean decided that they'd go to Lisa's place, Ben had just been through the same, Lisa would know how to deal with the chicken pox.

Bobby started to load the car while Dean tried to wake Sammy up a little, "Sammy...hey buddy" he ran his hand through his brother's soft baby hair. He had stared at little Sam the whole time Sam was sleeping on their way back from the hospital. At first he thought he had forgotten what his brother had looked like at this age, he could not be more than 4 or 5 years old right now, but the more he looked the more vividly he could recall Sammy being this little, after a while he was surprised he thought he could have forgotten it at all. He was overcome by nostalgia, looking at Sammy like that brought back some of his happiest memories, many be Cas messing up wasn't such a bad thing.

Sam blinked his eyes open slowly, looking up at his brother, "How are you feeling little guy?" Dean said with a fond smile on his face.

Sam blinked a few more times then brought his hands up, looking at them, he sighed heavily and said, "Little"

"Don't worry you'll be back to normal in no time, then we'll decide how we wanna get Cas back for doing this to you."

Sammy sighed again but didn't say anything, his eyes where already closing again.

"Hey, you up for a little road trip?"

Sam opened his eyes a little, scrunching his eyebrows questioningly.

"We are going to Lisa's place, which is not too far from here. She'd know how to take care of you better."

"No" Sam's said it out loud, suddenly sounding wide awake. Dean was surprised how quickly and out rightly Sammy rejected the idea.

"Why"

"Coz I'm fine." Sam said with a finality.

"Sammy"

And there they were, the puppy dog eyes...with the cutest little face to go with it, they were lethal.

"But ...? I thought you liked Lisa?" Dean was honestly confused.

"Its not that. I do like her. But ...but I don't want _her_ to 'take care of me' " Sam said keeping his eyes fixed on the blanket covering him. "I want you." he almost mumbled it in a soft voice.

And that tug right at his heart strings...Dean smiled and bent down to kiss Sammy on his forehead.

And Sammy's answer was, "Ewwww...uncool"

Dean laughed, "Oh ya? Come here you little ..." Dean tried to kiss him again when Sammy buried his face in the pillow giggling softly.

Dean picked him up and put him in his lap, " Let's make a deal huh? Only I will take care of my pain in the ass little brother, even though he is 'fine' but we go to Lisa's, she could fix us with her pediatrician. You still need a doctor Sammy, for this new package you are in."

"Do we have to?" Sammy last attempt.

Bobby came back in, "Car's all set."

"You weren't really giving me a choice were you." Sam shot at Dean accusingly.

* * *

_Will add more very soon..._

_please do review..._


	10. Chapter 10

Dean will have to admit he felt a little guilty looking at Sammy's accusing glare. Instead of choosing to lie he decided to change the subject...

"Oh look what I found in my jacket this morning." He dug into his pocket, took it out and held it in front of Sam.

Sam's face broke into a huge grin, "You got it back!" he took it from Dean's hand and held it up close to his face as though inspecting it for any damages, grinning some more when he found none.

"Yup, asked Ben if I could have it back when I was saying bye to him before leaving, sorry I forgot all about it until this morning"

"thanks Dean."

Sam suddenly sat up in his lap, pulling at his t-shirt collar, he took off the amulet from around his neck and held it up for Dean, "I want you to have it back."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said it in a heavy voice...then let out a small laugh, "Even after all these years, again all I had to do was get you a toy huh Sammy."

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"You two done!" Bobby stood there waiting to get started.

"Yup" Dean stood up picking Sammy up with him, "Lemme just help him to the bathroom first."

"Heyy...I don't need your help to the bathroom thank you very much."

"Sammy I hate to remind you but you are 4 years old right now and could drown in the flush without help dude!" Dean said it with only a touch of patronizing concern.

"Dean I think after years of practice I can manage on my own, just put me down...please!" He knew he couldn't physically struggle with his brother right now so he had to try a different approach.

"What's the big deal Sammy, I pretty much potty trained you."

"Oh Gawd...kill me now."

"Dean, stop torturing your brother, here, this'll work as a stepping stool, Sam can take care of business standing on it while you stand outside the door." Bobby dragged a small foot stool from the room and put it next to the pot.

"Oh alright."

"Thanks Bobby."

That went smoothly.

Until they encountered another problem. Car seat!

Sam's gonna need to sit in a car seat or risk getting pulled over by the cops.

Sam opted to take the risk but Bobby and Dean chose otherwise, they decided to hit one of the store, and since they are at it, it'll be a good idea to pick a few more kid supplies just to be sure, while Sam groaned loudly.

They soon found a walmart, Sam was getting more and more cranky and agitated, Dean figured it was coz of the sickness, his fever was back, maybe even the ear ache but when Dean asked him he said he was fine. Ofcourse. It was getting close to lunch time, Sammy must be getting hungry too.

Bobby and Dean decided to split up inside the store to get work done quicker, within 15 minutes, they had all that they could need, for now atleast, the car seat, some kid friendly food and packets of juice, baby tylenol, tissues. Dean even picked up a set of change of clothes for Sammy just in case, Sammy didn't like it though, took it as a bad sign.

They were in the check out line. Sam stood scratching himself every few seconds.

"Hey, remember no scratching. Come here.." Dean picked Sam up, coz he looked like he was pretty much swaying on his feet.

Sam made a small whining noise but almost immediately settled in his arms, keeping his head on Dean's shoulder which only proved to Dean how tired Sam must be feeling right now.

Once out of the store, they spotted a small diner close by where they could have lunch.

They went through lunch fairly quickly, Dean managed to get Sam to eat most of his food, gave him a tylenol for the fever, even though Sam looked like he would've slept through the journey anyways, the medicine would help.

Bobby decided to return to Soux Falls, and take up on a lead now that he was sure Dean has it all under control.

They said their goodbyes, and soon were on the road to Cicero.

XXXX

Once on the road, Dean looked into the rearview mirror for the hundredth time to make sure Sam was okay. Sam had complained initially about the car seat when he'd tried to put him into it, but now he seemed comfortable enough looking at how soundly he was asleep.

Dean had called Lisa in the morning when they'd decided to go back after the hospital visit. She obviously thought Dean was joking, but Dean'll have to give it to her for not freaking when he told him he was dead serious, Sam had indeed been turned into a kid...by an angel...who mistook his instructions...But she said she'd still wait to see to it for herself to really believe it.


	11. Chapter 11

It never failed to amaze Dean as to how well Lisa reacted to situations like these. Almost like deep inside she had always known there was more to reality than what met the eye, supernatural existed.

So when he pulled in front of her..._their_ house, he wasn't nervous..._much._ He carefully carried a soundly asleep Sammy out of the car, when Lisa appeared at the door.

She intently eyed the sleeping kid in his arms, still half wondering if Dean was trying to pull some sort of a prank on her. It helped that Sammy's features hadn't changed much over the years, if anyone looked really close it wasn't hard to see Sam in the little Sammy in his arms, Dean thought.

"It's really him Lisa."

"Wow! you weren't kidding." if anything Lisa now looked more excited than surprised.

Both of them leaned forward for a small kiss, "Nope, even I couldn't have dreamt of this."

"But how did it happen?" She asked.

"Will tell you all about it." they both made their way into the house.

Dean gently deposited Sam on the living room couch and covered him with a throw, while he and Lisa talked softly in the kitchen. Ben was out on a baseball practice.

Dean filled her in on all the details, about Cas's lack of eloquence and how thankfully the situation was temporary.

Dean almost choked on his coffee at Lisa's response, "This is fantastic! I could give my left arm to relive some days with a four year old Ben."

"What? No no you don't understand how dangerous this can be."

"What do you mean?"

"He's so small and vulnerable. Anything bad could happen." Dean reasoned.

Lisa signed, "I understand both of you have been through a lot, but bad things can happen otherwise too Dean, don't destroy this moment by fearing the worst."

For a second Dean wanted to retort but couldn't, now that he thought about it, it made sense...

"Besides, he's just soo adorable." Lisa said compassionately looking over at Sam from where they were sitting.

"Makes me wanna...i don't know...make more babies..." She purred softly looking at Dean suggestively. It was the second time Dean choked on his coffee in less than an 10 minutes.

They heard some rustling, Sam was waking up.

Lisa excitedly jumped from her stool making her way to the couch, "He's up." ...oh women and their estrogen...Dean thought shaking his heard, he smiled and followed Lisa to the living room.

Sam was now sitting up, looking around a little disoriented, probably surprised that he slept through being moved out of the car and into the house.

Lisa crouched in front of him," Hey Sam...how are you feeling sweetie...I'm Lisa...and guess what, I have some candy for you." Lisa was now holding out her hands to pick Sam up in her arms.

Oh damn he'd forgotten to tell her that Sam was still his adult self...Sam drew back with an expression that was partly horror and party confusion..Dean busted out laughing.

"Oh and Lisa, Sam's still mentally 28 year old even inside."

Lisa's face fell with disappointment, quickly replaced by embarrassment.

"Ohh ...Oh God, I'm sorry...I could never have imagined."

Dean was still busy laughing when Sam replied, "Its alright, wow atleast you believe its true."

"Are you kidding, living with Dean, soon nothing would surprise me at all." Lisa said.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Dean asked, putting a palm to Sam's forehead.

"Fine." Sam replied, unconsciously scratching himself again.

"The itching must be bothering you, how about I run an oatmeal bath for you. It had helped Ben." Lisa was already moving to grab all that she needed for it.

"No no its alright, I'm fine...you don't have to bother." Sammy quickly said, looking uncomfortable at the thought.

Again it looked like Lisa's expression fell.

"I think its a good idea, you should give it a try atleast Sammy." Dean said, taking a seat next to Sam on the couch.

"And its really no trouble at all. It'll just take a few minutes." Lisa poured a glass of milk and brought it with a jar of cookies and kept it on the table in front of them.

"Help yourself to this till then, you must be hungry."

Dean immediately reached for the cookie jar, "Thanks honey." Lisa slapped his hand away, "I meant Sam."

Sam again looked like he was shying away and uncomfortable, "Um...still 28 year old inside remember."

"But your body is four, so stop complaining already!" Dean added.

Sam huffed and mumbled, "wasn't complaining..." but took the glass of milk Dean was now holding out for him.

After a few minutes Lisa came back to announce that the bath was ready.

"Thanks Lisa...Sammy's fever is back...should take him to see a doctor, his body is so young I don't want to take any chances...God knows when Cas is gonna be back." Dean said in a worried voice.

"Oh for God's sake Dean, stop fussing...I feel fine, I don't need another hospital visit." Sam said now exasperated of being treated like a child.

"There's no harm in being sure Sammy."

"Sure, I'll call for an appointment, Ben's pediatrician is a friend, and more over her child was among the kids you guys rescued along with Ben that year...so she knows about both of you...trust me she'd be more than willing to help and repay the favor in someway." Lisa said.

"You think we should tell her the truth, that the kid's actually a shrunken adult?" Dean asked.

"Eh...maybe not...we'll just say he's your nephew and is staying with you because his parents haven't had chicken pox...we can say the same thing to Ben...that reminds me...I have to go pick Ben up from practice...Sam you really should start with the bath before the water runs cold."

"Thanks Lisa." Sam said.

"I'll be back in half an hour and then we can go to the clinic." Lisa said while putting on a jacket.

"Oh you don't have to come, I can take Sam...just give me the address."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...see you guys in a bit...and Sam please help yourself to anything you need."

"Thanks Lisa..again." Sam replied, a little overwhelmed.

And she was out the door.

"Okay buddy lets hit the bathtub." Dean said.

"I don't like this Dean...I don't like taking favors...Lisa shouldn't have to bother so much." Sam told Dean.

"Sam, Lisa doesn't look at it as trouble...for some weird reason she seems to be enjoying it...I know her so I can tell...now quit worrying...and stop scratching!"

Sam made his way into the bathroom...Dean followed him...

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't drown." Dean replied matter of factly.

"Dean!" Sam tried to sound it like a threat but to see a 4 year old try that only made Dean grin harder.

"Oh com'n Sammy enough with the modesty...who do you think gave you your baths when you were four the first time around." Dean was already crouching in front of Sam, unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can do it." Sam said it with a whine.

Dean hadn't heard Sam whine like that in a while...He almost relented, but it had to be done...he tried a more gentle approach," Please Sammy...let your big brother help you huh? How else would I become the most awesome big brother..."

"Oh man!" Sam sighed but stopped struggling against Dean.

What do you know...he was slowly starting to enjoy taking care of his _little _little brother...Lisa was right...it might indeed be a gift...

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait...hope you all haven't lost interest in the story..._

_Will try to update very soon..._

_Do leave me reviews...please...they mean a lot...  
_

_much love..._


End file.
